Home Alone and a New Everafter
by xXRainbowMewXx
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Puck and Sabrina are left home alone together for whats supposed to be 3 days? even worse, while Sabrinas becoming an everafter, more specifically a Faerie? find out more by reading :P.characters are a little OOC, rated T just in case</html>
1. A Faerie?

**Authors note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sister grimm characters and the original sister grimms. Sorry if it seems like anyone elses story.. if I trudd to close to someone's story and they/you don't like it please tell me in the review or message me and I will try to clear it up. Also sorry if there's any spelling mistakes _ also I suck at writing fanfics but I write them anyways -_-" so the characters are a little out of character.**

**here's the characters age in this story**

**Sabrina: 15**

**Puck: 15**

**Daphne: 11**

**sorry if they don't match up fully :( **

**oh yeah its summer there btw .. I don't like describing school. and I should probably note that this fanfic doesn't really follow the books ... the parents are awake but they don't have a baby-brother, also Briar is still alive, They do have Red and Canis/Clay is gone.**

**oh and a big round of applause to my Co-writer Gabrielle who I emailed this story back and forth with before uploading it ;) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sabrina's P.o.v -**

I walked into the house cautiously looking around to avoid whatever prank the trickster king had waiting for me today.

"Sabrina?" a voice choked out from around the corner, I was a little perplexed, no one was supposed to be home today but me.

_Wait!_ I shouted at myself in my head before I checked it out, I wasn't supposed to be the only one home, Puck was also going to be here.

"Hello?" someone said again, this time the voice sounded more like Puck but he sounded sick.

"Puck?" I said carefully stepping around the corner only to see Puck lying on the ground curled up in a ball holding his stomach groaning.

"uhhhhn." He looked up at me as I ran over to him, he was sweating pretty badly.

"Are you alright?" I said stupidly while I helped him up.

"Room..." He mumbled some other stuff but that was all I could make out clearly, although it did sound like he said Marshmallow at one point.

"O-okay." I put his arm over my shoulder as we climbed the stairs and walked towards his room.

Now I should probably explain why we were home alone. You see I got grounded for the summer because I snuck out one night. Pucks here because everyone went out of town on an investigation and cause he cant go through the barrier he was made to stay here with me.. great isn't it -.- ...

When we got to his room I laid him down on his trampoline and got up beside him.

"Puck?"

"Water." He coughed sitting up.

"Okay, I'll be right back don't try to do anything." I left the room and got a wet cloth and a glass of water. When I opened Puck's door I was ment face to face by Puck. "Gahh!"

"Shh.." Puck said putting his hand to his temple grabbing the glass of water and chugging it down. By the time he was able to talk he had drunken 9 glasses of water.

"What happened!" I asked.

"Well I was going to follow them but they said I had to stay here and wait for you to come home so I said I was leaving anyways, Marshmallow offered me a burger and I ate it but it turns out she loaded the whole thing with a jar of RFH, she poisoned me! I could have died!." Puck gushed as he gasped for air.

"Why'd you have to wait here for me?"

"So someone could make sure that you didn't follow them to the other side of the barrier."

"So they don't trust me that much!"

"Well you did sneak out the other night to try and escape."

"FROM YOU!"

"There a difference Grimm?"

"There is in fact a big difference from a house and a stupid ugly rude jerkface!" I said before storming up to my room.

"Gri-Sabrina wait." Puck called up after me but I was already up in my room with the door locked.

"Look Sabrina my mom called and I had to relay a message, that's the real reason I had to wait for you." He gave an exasperated sigh and leaned against my door. I silently got up and opened the door.

"Uwaah!" he said surprised as he crashed to the floor.

"that was a bad joke."

"I'm serious my mom really did call!" he scrambled off the floor quickly.

"not that, the part of where my family didn't trust me." I glared through tears at him, I know I'd snuck off but it was partly because Puck had pranked me one to many times.

"Sorry." he said quietly, it was genuine whatever message he had from his mom must be bad.

"what did your mom have to say." I said shakily.

"She said, Well you see, It, Moth finally told my mom what was in the liquid that she poisoned you with, It seems Moth found the rare flower that with even the smallest amount after a few years can turn a human into a faerie. But its only ever happened twice." He looked at me sadly

"How do they know that the flowers the cause?"

"well that was the only thing that connected the two people." his eyes shifted away from me.

"Puck, why does it seem like your avoiding something?"

"weeeeeell, it, uuhhhh, heh, ummmm, hrrrrmmm."

"Puck?" I looked into his eyes my eyes pleading him to tell me, I hate benig curious.

"The other two never lasted through the transition of becoming a faerie, the switch between human and faerie killed them."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A few facts:**

**RFH really exists, these people I know there friend makes it so you cant buy it anywhere. even the tiniest drop of it burns your mouth so badly trust me I've tried it and I'm not a spicy food person.. it kills, my eyes teared.. oh RFH stands for Really F'in Hot... X.e**

**I love PuckxSabrina moments and thought if Sabrina doesnt become an everafter then She'll grow old and die and Puck would kill himself and there'd be no more Sabrina and Puck moments ! D: **

**I thought Sabrina should be a faerie cause Pucks one and it would be cute :P**

**I didn't know what else would cause her to start turning so I used the poisoned drink =]**

**Review? favourite? I'll update soon ;) **

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. If she dies, I'm dead

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything already published by another author why would I be on fan fiction? So in turn I am not Micheal Buckly and I (sadly) do not own Sisters Grimm. Or Puck… he belongs to Shakespear… but I do like description of him better xD **

**Authors note:**

**Hey it's me again and if your reading this then I guess it means you liked the last chapter :D **

**Anyways I wanna know what you think about it so far? **

**So please Review. I won't be stubborn and ask for so many reviews before I publish the next chapter cause I don't have the patience to stop writing the story and wait. But a review would be nice and greatly appreciated :D**

**Oh and I've changed my mind they do have a baby brother but I'm calling him Wilhelm (is that spelt correctly?) Basil Grimm. Because Basil is not a baby name *pouts stubbornly* sorry if your name is Basil and/or you like the name Basil for their brother but I think this name is much better :3 oh and Daphne sometimes calls him Willy.**

**Don't strangle me for what happens next _ **

***puts hands up in defence and backs away slowly***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"The other two never lasted through the transition of becoming a faerie, the switch between human and faerie killed them." _

The words Puck had spoken to me were burned into my mind, I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Hey Grimm you don't look so healthy." Puck said warily getting poised to catch me if I fell. The room started to swirl. I fought against it, Sabrina Grimm does _**not**_ faint

_"The other two never lasted through the transition of becoming a faerie, the switch between human and faerie killed them." _

"Grimm?" Pucks voice seemed farther away, as if he stood at the end of a tunnel. My mind felt like it was swimming in honey and I was trying to get out.

_"the switch between human and faerie killed them." _

"Sabr" Pucks voice was cut off as I pitched forward and everything went black.

_"killed them." _

**Pucks P.o.v**

Sabrina started to sway and look lost but at the same time she looked like she was fighting something.

"Hey Grimm you don't look so healthy." I said as I shifted myself to catch her if she fell.

"Grimm?" I started to worry, maybe the transition already started to happen.

"Sabrina!" I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and I jumped forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"C'mon Grimm, wake up." I picked her up and tapped her face slightly, as if that would wake her up. I was almost tempted to grab a black marker and draw on her face again, maybe a full on beard instead of a goatee. Crap, why hadn't Moth spoken up before? Oh yeah, because she wanted Sabrina dead! Maybe had we known before hand we could have found an antidote, but it didn't matter now. I carried Sabr-Grimm (I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I've been calling the enemy by her first name, I blame it on that puberty virus Grimm infected me with.) up to her room and laid her down on the bed. I then proceeded to go and get the thing they call a telephone and dialled my mothers number.

"Hello?" I cringed at the sound of her voice as she greeted me over the telephone.

"Hello Mother."

"Puck?"

"Who else would it be?" I replied bitterly.

"What did you call for?" she asked ignoring my last comment.

"Is there an antidote or something for her?" I sighed my mother would know who I was speaking about.

"No, I'm sorry darling but the only two people ever recorded to have started the change died without trying. The only thing we can do is hope that being a Grimm who is involved closely with magic and Everafters will help her along better."

"But what if it doesn't help her?"

"Oh my Puck it doth seem as if you actually like this Grimm girl." her shrill laugh resounded through the telephone.

"What! that's insane, its just if she dies because of me the old lady might throw me out of the house. Not to mention her father will strangle me to death!" after I spoke, Grimm mumbled something and laughed a little.

"Oh I think she's awake now, well I gotta go…Bye!" I hung up before she could reply.

I went and sat beside Grimm on her bed, she shifted and stretched before opening her eyes and looked around.

"What's the story morning glory?" I smirked.

"Eep!" she gave a satisfying girly shriek before punching me in the face letting off a very unsettling crack.

"I think you broke my nose!" I said, although being an Everafter does have its perks. One of the being I heal much faster and my body parts (mainly my nose) are not so easily broken.

"Puck?" She yawned sounding a little confused. "What happened?"

"Well you see Grimm," I started as I rubbed my nose, it may not be broken but it might be bruised "After I told you what was happening, you fainted right into my arms. I knew you couldn't resist me." I puffed out my chest.

"As if!" She rolled her eyes then her face paled a little "does my family know what is happening to me?"

"Do you think they'd be gone if they did? And you're supposedly smarter then me, Pah! No my mother told me not to tell anyone else but you because you will need as much space as possible and to be away from humans for as long as possible."

"But if I die, then I won't be able to say goodbye to them." she sad looking away from me.

"Hey, do you honestly think I'd let you die Grimm? Heck no, if you die I'd be out of a job. Which means the old lady wouldn't pay me with food."

"You do realize Stinkpot that she doesn't give you food for 'saving me' when my life can be in danger by just being around you and your never ending tirade of glop grenades."

"Which will start up again forever because you're going to become an Everafter."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sorry that the chapters are a little short. I've been trying to work on them so they're longer ****L**** but anyways I hope you'll Review and give me some pointers ? Oh and I have a small contest :D whoever can come up with the funniest prank in a review it will get posted in this story ! I figurer Pucks gonna break down eventually and prank Sabrina- I mean Grimm -and so my lovely story followers I want one of you lucky people to review and send a prank**** ! Yes his is my pathetic way of trying to get reviews…. But if it works then it'll be worth it ! :D so review review review! :D and send a prank for Puck … he's pleading ! :3 oh yes and I've faerienapped Puck til the end of the story! =^w^= Enjoy ~**

**Puck: Where am I *Looks around a small bedroom, his hands duct taped to the top bars of a bunk bed* What the jello? (in the fun words of Daphne-ish)**

**Me: Hello Puck I'm your worst nightmare, but you can call me ….. Supreme ruler J **

**Puck: um… okay? I'll bite, where am I.**

**Me: Under a bed in Canada.**

**Puck: What?**

**Me: Hush I'm posting a story *taps away on laptop* **

**Puck: this makes no sense! And I'm hungry L **

**Me: Shhhhhhhh….. *taps away some more***

**Me: Sorry if Mine and Pucks conversations are stupid… they're for my own amusement, if you don't like 'em don't flame just ignore and move along to the next chapter… if you like 'em then suggest something for Puck to dress up in … maybe I'll force him into a Tinkerbell dress, or even better Peter Pan. :3 **

**Puck: No way! I am not wearing tights let alone look like… like HIM! **

**Me: Oh would you rather Justin Bieber {sorry Im not a bieber fan girl… I find her too overplayed}**

**Puck: O.o who are you! Some sort of torture fanatic!**


	3. AF Alphabet Filler and Aplology

**I'm so sorry about the non-update ! D: I got discouraged and I travelled during the summer and then I lost/forgot my account password ..! I'm sososososososo sorry ! Dx and thanks for the Edward Cullen suggestion :D I'll get to drawing it soon . or attempting to draw it ****J Well anyways I got the idea for a Sisters Grimm Alphabet from Curlscat's take on the hundred thingy J anyways you should go and read it, all of Curlscat's Fanfics are amazing, I enjoy them a lot ! Some of these will be short, others may be long. Thanks to all the people who have favourited this fanfic, I promise that once I have more time I shall write you a long chapter, that is if you don't mind reading a lot. Anyways Read on :D !**

**Also Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter . I tend to write these things at 1 or 2 in the morning :P . .also sorry if they're OOC .. Disclaimer: In case you couldn't guess on your own I'm not Micheal Buckley … I don't own sisters Grimm or any of the characters ..**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_A is for Annoying:_

_causing annoyance; irritatingly bothersome._

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted angrily from her room down the hall. A cruel smirk spread across Puck's face. He liked his name being the first word off her lips in the morning, although he would never admit it to anyone else, he didn't even know why or when he had started thinking like this! He blamed the puberty virus Sabr-Grimm had infected him with. So until he could fully come into agreement with his true feelings, he would just keep being what he was most proud of: _Annoying._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_B is for Briar:_ Sleeping beauty, the girl Jake Grimm is in love thought about her all the time, she was always on his mind. He needed her like he needed coffee in the morning, which was a good match because she owned the local coffee shop in the small town. Technically , according to her fairy godmothers, she wasn't supposed to talk to him, but he didn't car, he went there as often as he could just to talk to her and try to make her blush, he adored her , she was so kind and beautiful, everything about her made his heart flutter, she was his Briar rose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_C is for Cheerful:_

_Being in good spirits, merry, happy, giddy._

Daphne was an optimist, she was always happily looking on the Brightside. When her parents were kidnapped she thought: We get to go on an adventure.

When they were forced into horrible homes she thought: A new experience to make all the good ones feel even more special and merry.

When they moved to Ferryport landing and she learned the truth about Everafters she thought: OHMYGOSH! I GET TO MEET PRINCESSES! AND FAIRYTAIL PEOPLE -sorry Everafters- ! She was very excited about that one. When she realized Puck and Sabrina liked each other she giggled and planned and planned on how to get them together, and even though she hadn't succeeded yet it was a great work in progress! And then there was that time when Red had moved in, Daphne thought: A new friend, who's physically around my age. Now Sabrina can't hang around me all the time to avoid being around Puck. That was Daphne, always _Cheerful._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_D is for Daphne_

_Daphne- the youngest member of the Grimm family._

Daphne was annoying sometimes, with her wackily happy ways, and always pushing Puck and Sabrina together. Her nickname Marshmallow, given by Puck, suited her perfectly. She was sweet, loveable, cute, and always happy. People adored being around her, she was _Daphne._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_E is for Elvis_

_The great dane who belongs to the Grimm family._

Elvis was a proud animal, he loved his family, the Grimms. The only thing that bothered him was that they refused to give him sausages. Elvis loved sausages, they were his favourite food, and that's saying something because Elvis definitely loved food and to pick a favourite was hard but when it came down to it, his favourite was sausages. Elvis's favourite Grimm had become a tie recently between his owner Relda and her granddaughter Daphne. Daphne played with him and offered him little bits of sausages before they'd be gone on a long trip, but Relda he had known since he was a pup. Elvis's day consisted of sleeping, eating, playing with Daphne, being petted by Relda, and of course the worst part of the day, hiding from Puck's pranks on Sabrina and her retaliation. Although his life could be hectic, he loves every minute as the great dane named _Elvis._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_F is for Fun_

_Amusing, entertaining, enjoyable._

"Why do we have to get all dressed up!" Sabrina whined desperately for the tenth time on their way to the dress shop.

"Because we're going to a ball!" Daphne squealed inserting her palm once again between her teeth happily biting down.

"Liebling," Granny Relda sighed. "It's because Snow invited us to her and William's celebration for their new baby girl."

"Old lady, for once I agree with Grimm, it's just Charming's ball, why do we need to get all dressed up." Puck was pouting to, Granny Relda had thrown out his old green sweater and was forcing him to buy new clothes.

"Liebling," She sighed again. "It's for Snow not Charming, think about it like that." the two teens grumbled the whole way to the store while Daphne and Red squealed about what types of dresses they wanted.

When they arrived at the store Sabrina was told she had to go help Puck, then once they were done there she had to get a dress. For once Sabrina wasn't really arguing, she hadn't wanted to get a dress so she happily (or semi-happily) went with Puck. Sabrina and Puck walked along the isle and decided to ditch the suit store after they got Puck one. They walked through the mall and stopped at Toys Galore and played around. "Let's have a match." Puck declared. "If I win, you're my date to the dance.""And if I win?" Sabrina dreaded."I'll kidnap you and fly away so you don't have to go at all." He smirked rather out going today."Fine." She snapped. "What's this challenge?"

"Whoever can cause as much havoc and not get kicked out wins." the Faerie laughed looking around the store.

"Okay." The young blonde nodded and agreed thinking up a they chased each other around with lightsabers and fought, Sabrina won that round. Then they raced through the centre isle, Puck cheated and flew over people so he won that round. For round three they split up and Sabrina ran up to a group of kids. "Watch this." She said with a mischievous grin upon her face, she grabbed the nearest magic trick box and opened it up, showing the kids the magic tricks expertly the crowd grew, eventually the store owners came and kicked Sabrina out. She couldn't believe it, she lost, She, Sabrina Grimm, had lost! She was furious but went to the dress store and picked out a dress. When they got home they all showed off their dresses.

Red got a simple but cute (surprise surprise) red dress which she wore with her signature red riding hood. .

Daphne got a simple and cute pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and a bow in the middle which fit her petite figure.

.com/media/largest_

When it was Sabrina's turn to show off her dress Daphne and Red had to run into the room and pull her out, she was wearing a blue floor length strapless gown that poofed at the bottom a little.

.

When Puck saw her he started blushing and looked away quickly.

"You've taken ugly to a whole new level Grimm." He said before walking off. Sabrina was furious! She stormed back into her room and took off the dress before putting on her jeans, t-shirt, and sweater and stomped out of the house.

"Puuuuck!" Daphne said knocking at his door.

"Go away Marshmallow, before my chimpanzees attack you with glop grenades.

"Puck, Sabrina hasn't been home for 3 hours, she stormed out after you were rude to her and she hasn't come back, just thought you'd like to know." Daphne said before walking off. Sabrina hadn't come home? That wasn't normal, what if the Scarlet hand had found her! She had finally agreed to be his date and he had offended her so bad she had run off? His pink insect wings popped out of his back and he zoomed past the little girl then out of the house and into the woods. Where had Sabrina gone? "Grimm ? Grimm where are you?." He saw a patch of hair strung like gold feathered out on the ground in a beam of sunlight, her face came into view as he zoomed forward. "Sabrina !" He shouted, she twitched and he sighed, she had only been asleep, he walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, bringing his lips lightly upon hers she awoke with a jolt, backing up as fast as she could, right into a tree.

"I-I'm, wha.. You .. Here ?" she stuttered confused looking around quickly.

"S-sorry." Puck stuttered. "I was just…" he trailed off.

"I know." Sabrina stood up and held out her hand towards the blushing boy.

Puck placed his hand in hers and looked away slightly, "Who knows" Sabrina thought to herself, maybe tonight will be fun.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well I'm going to end it there.. And because it's ten at night on a school night .. . and I still have homework I have to hand in tomorrow morning, I'll update the story tomorrow so please don't give up on it ^.^" and to the person who said it sucked .. Here's a suggestion , don't read it ? Don't mean to be rude .. But you were so it's only fair .. Grow up and stop flammin , I don't flame any of your stories… heck , I don't even know if you have stories or if your reading this.. . anyways … do six more alphabet letters later on :3 **


	4. Close calls

**Ahh . I'm soooo sorry .. Part of the authors note last chapter about flames has nothing to do with anyones comments on this story D: I was reading reviews for the other story unknowingly and typed that .. . I was tired I'm really sorry .. I do enjoy constructive criticism as long as its tips to improve and not "That chapter sucked" … anyways *claps hands* I'll get to drawing Puck today.**

**Puck: What do you mean "drawing Puck" ?**

**Me: Well silly, I'm going to make you Edward Cullen.**

**Puck: Heck No ! I'm not some sparkly Emo Fairy who calls himself a vampire. (No offence twilight lovers, I like the books ^.^") **

**Me: You're a faerie are you not.**

**Puck: well duuh**

**Me: the colour of your wings will match the sparkles :] **

**Puck: You can't, you don't own me !**

**Me: Sadly, you're right, I don't own anything to do with sisters grimm .. And yes I know Puck and Sabrina are OOC a lot . Don't hate me or the story for it ! Keep in mind Sabrina's body is changing and she's sick , I don't think she'd be acting like herself, also Puck is extremely worried about her, all odds so far are she might die, who knows maybe I'll make her die ;) ..**

**Puck: WHAT ! D:**

**Me: I don't think I'd be able to do that though .. /: but keep reading :D oh and sorry for like .. The year long no update thing .. I'm kind of thinking of discontinuing this one .. Maybe **

**The writing won't be perfect and the updates will be slow but I'll try to keep them coming.. I've just been going through a lot lately .. . sorry ! **

**And thanks to all who have reviewed (: 3 Love you all ! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sabrina took a deep breath before reeling her hand back, and as hard as she could she punched the faerie boy square in the jaw.

"OW!" Puck exclaimed as he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Sabrina stood up angrily and glowered down at him.

"This is all your fault." She spoke and though her face was lit up with fiery anger, her voice sounded as cold as ice.

Puck P. punch didn't scare me although it did hurt, her eyes didn't scare me but they were beautiful, her face didn't scare me nor did her stance, what scared me was her voice, how dead and emotionless it sounded, it truly frightened me. And what she said, it's my fault, she was right, and I felt pathetic about it. I stood up and followed her though because I was told she wasn't to be alone."Grimm ?" I said softly hoping she would react. She didn't , she sat there stiffly, I sighed and walked away, since when did the Trickster King sigh ? Over a girl !

"That's because you love her silly" a voice that sounded like my own said in a know it all voice in my head.

"I do _**NOT**_ Love Sa-Grimm." I thought stubbornly.

"W-h-a-t-e-v-e-r." It said again.

"Who are you anyways?" I stood outside the room Grimm was in and had a crazy conversation in my head. Maybe I'm the sick one?

"You can call me Pock, like Pocky the delicious Japanese confection, but without the Y." it replied

"okay.. Pock.. Who are you really?"

"I'm you."

"No you aren't I'm me."

"You sure about that?""Yes, wait no, maybe, Ahh what the heck kind of question is that?" I started pacing around annoyed. I decided to go downstairs and grab one of the many sandwiches the old lady had made before she left. As I walked past the book case a green book cracked with age caught my eye. It was sitting far up high on the overstuffed shelf, I flew up high so I was eyelevel with the book, something about it sparked my interest and _that _**never **happened when it came to any sort of reading material. Just as I reached to pull out the tattered book from it's space between two other books I heard a loud crashing sound from the room upstairs.

"Grimm !" I flew upstairs and went to open the door but it was locked. "Grimm open this door right now!" I shouted as more crashes came from behind the door. Was she in trouble, being attacked ? Or was she the one making all the racket. When there was no answer I transformed my foot into that of an elephant and kicked the door down. Morphing my leg back I surveyed the room and noticed that all the windows were shattered. She was standing in the middle of the room with a crazy smile on her face. "Grimm?" I spoke hesitantly and her head turned slowly towards me.

"Look what I can do Puck." She laughed and smashed the old lady's favourite vase just by looking at it, that was when I remembered, she was addicted to magic.

"hey, who gave you the crazy pills?" I slowly walked towards her as she smiled looking around for more things to smash, then she looked at me again. The rage on her face made it clear she was still angry at me and she remembered it now. When her smile turned into an annoyed frown I did a duck and roll just as the picture frame behind me exploded into pieces, then the couch beside me and the table on the other side of me. She let out a frustrated grunt and she aimed towards me again. This time the roof above both of us exploding.

"watch out!" I lunged towards her popping my wings out and launching us out the window and into the air as a bunch of drywall, wood and insulation fell down covering the room in an unhealthy looking layer of dust.

"Put me down!" She shouted sounding more like herself.

"Can't yet, we gotta land, then you're going back to your room."

"You aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm older and your sick, I was put in charge of keeping you safe."

"You're the reason I might die! How is that keeping me safe!" She choked on the last part. Even though the way I had grabbed her made her face away from me I knew she was crying."Grimm." I groaned and landed softly on the roof making her sit in my lap I hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, I really am.. If there was any way I could make you better I would, I'd give anything… if you die who would I pull pranks on. Henry and Jake would kill me, the old lady would ground me, Red's to quiet so it's no fun, Marshmallow thinks it's hilarious and frankly, I'm way to scared of Veronica to prank her or your brother."

"That's all I'm here for?" she whispered softly and then leaned on me crying, eventually her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Sabrina's p.o.v

I felt the cool breeze pick up my hair and move it across my face lightly tickling my cheeks, I then realized that there was another warmth, not my own laying beside me, next I opened my eyes."AAAAAAAAAAH!" I let a terrified shriek loose and backed up as fast as I could only to fall off the trampoline."Cram it fryface, I'm trying to sleep." Puck rolled over and faced away from me this time. How the heck did I get here? And man did my back ever hurt. I climbed back on the trampoline quietly and walked carefully over to Puck as far as I could before it would effect the material around him, thankfully he was heavier then me. "Hey Freakbaby! Get up!" I screamed and jumped up and down right beside him.

"hey!" he shouted alarmed and rolled around knocking into my feet."Whoa!" My arms pin wheeled as I lost my balance and fell towards him. His arm darted out swiftly and caught me, supporting my weight as I landed on him. Our faces were so close our noses were touching. We both froze, staring at each other. Had his eyes always been such a beautiful green?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I'mma leave it there :3 **

**Okay so once again I'm going to say that if they are being OC remember**

**Sabrina's body is changing, not just from puberty and hormones but from human to everafter.**

**Sabrina's chances of dying at the moment are 100 % , she thinks she's going to die without saying goodbye to her family.**

**Sabrina is addicted to magic and she is now turning into something completely magical**

**Puck feels guilty and responsible .. Yeah sure in all his pranks if she got hurt He laughs but remember when she fell off the tower and he almost cried when he apologized cause he almost killed her. That's what he feels now except 10x worse because she is dying basically**

**They are both home alone and under stress .. Wouldn't you act differently too ? **

**Okay .. So first update in a while .. YAY :D .. still debating on if I should continue /: Sorry again .. And sorry for it being short ): **


	5. A new power ? short chapter

**AN .. Hey guys ! Guess what ! I'm back (: .. Sorry for not having a set update date , I've been busy lately with school , work , and my friends dragging me outside xD .. Gueeeessss whaaat else ! .. I've had more ideas for this story …. ;D ..! **

**Oh quick question: If Sabrina and Puck had a baby girl what would her name be ? **

**Anyways .. I'm so sorry about being away a lot .. And thank-you for your reviews , I'll continue this story I promise ! It just might take me a while… I'm close to failing a class in school (sadly due to my poor attendance and health . ) so I'll need to work on a bunch of projects for that class .. Plus exams are coming up then I'm going to Alberta for the whole summer to visit my grandmother .. I'll be out and about a lot then but I will bring my laptop with me to update … so another question.. What day should be my deadline each week ? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm Anyways .. Toodles :3 … (sorry if they're still a little OOC .. I'm still working on that ! .) **

**This might get a little confusing .. But bear with me ? (: **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina p.o.v

We layed like that for a few seconds that felt forever, staring into each others eyes when all of a sudden I felt myself being pulled towards him, my consciousness lost, my brain melded into his.I was on a battle field, one I knew very well, the one that haunted my nightmares, the one that I couldn't remember my last day on.

….

Puck p.o.v One moment I was staring into the clear blues eyes of Grimm then the next I was standing in the war zone, reliving the one day I wanted to forget, the day I almost lost her."Sabrina Grimm where the hell are you!" I heard my voice call out into the wreckage and froze, this couldn't be happening, what exactly was happening though? I watched the awful memory of the past as it progressed.

"." I chanted over and over, I couldn't watch this again, I couldn't see her that way, not again, I didn't want to.

"I think I see her!" The me shouted to the others as he lifted into the sky. The scene played out in front of me and behind my eyes."what's going on?" I spun around quickly to see Grimm standing there.

"What?""Are you stupid? I said what's going on" she rolled her eyes in typical Grimm fashion. Then I realized, she didn't belong here, maybe she was the key to getting out. But how? "Sabrina, what do you remember, before this?" "We were on the trampoline, I was waking you up." Her cheeks were suddenly alight with a red blush. "and Then I fell and I was looking into your eyes, no .. I was looking passed them, and saw something… then I was here." "I think I know how to leave.""How?"

"You have to break the connection." I walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me curiously."You brought us here." I said calmly "I've heard of some faeries doing this, is a very powerful and rare power, you caused it."

"Where are we?" She looked around, watching as "I" ran over to a pile of rubble stained in blood, she, and me at the time, didn't know that the growing puddle of blood, had been coming from her own body. "We need to leave." I blocked her path panicking.

"Puck.." She started, I had one chance, I didn't want to do it, no, not at all would I ever want to, I leaned in and brought my lips close to hers.….Sabrina p. flew backwards off the trampoline again and hit the ground with a soft thud and a headache that felt as if it had been run over by a transport truck. Had Puck really tried to kiss me ? No , he couldn't have."what a naughty little piggy you've been." Puck said hovering over me suspended in the air by his wings.

"What happened?" I held my head and stood up walking towards the shade feeling exhausted, the tingle of lingering magic coursing through every cell in my body. Puck landed on his feet quietly and walked with me.

"Basically you just experienced a glimpse into my soul." He sighed annoyed, grimacing, his eyes took on a faraway look. "Somehow you had connected into my memory." "What do you mean?" "For some reason we just revisited the last day of the war .. In my memory" he looked away from me, clearly uncomfortable with the subject for some reason.

"So how did I do it?" I asked curiously, craving for the information to be able to use my own magic."Well , the few faeries who had it said it was all about connecting to another persons soul, finding the door to get in. The easiest door would be something they feel strongest about. Happiest memory, worst fear, who they love, something they treasure…"

"What was.." I was about to ask him what that memory was to him when the sound of the phone rang throughout the house. I turned and ran for the door to get to the phone, we had been walking through the forest in his room and had ended up pretty far back. I felt Pucks hands slip under my arms and then my feet didn't connect with the ground anymore as we flew quickly to the door.

"faster then running." He muttered into my ear as if he needed to assure me that he didn't want to be doing this. He set me down and I answered the phone on the last ring."hello?" I answered the phone pleasantly."'Brina?" My mom's soothing voice came through the phone sounding a little worried."Yes mom?" "What are you up to?" she asked curiously, probably because I answered the phone so late when I never do. The weight of everything going on came crashing down again, I wanted to tell her everything right then and there, I wanted to tell them all to come home, I wanted to cry and ask her what to do."The usual." I tried to sound nonchalant and bored. "Just brushing up on schoolwork and evading Pucks stupid pranks."

"They are not stupid." Puck spoke up from behind me."Was that Puck? Tell him I say hello, oh and Granny Relda says be good." Mom laughed and tears came to my eyes missing her and everyone else."I will, but I gotta go, I need to do chores.""Okay, I'll call soon, love you honey.""Love you too mom." I hung up."Ick, I'm dying of the sugary sweetness." Puck made fake gagging noises and I rolled my eyes."c'mon stinkpot, lets go do some research."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Sorry that the chapter was all over the place … I felt like updating and my ideas were scrambled and blah -.- lol .. Anyways (: I'll try and update soon .. I have the whole house to myself this week and nothing to do other then school so I promise to write write write :P … Please review ? Tell me what you think ? And how could I make it better ? .. Oh and some answers to the questions would be nice :D .. Froodle flurnin Flarb ! ~ RM **


End file.
